That's Just Great
by Fanfiction-no-jutsu
Summary: Finalfantasy:Advent children AU:Marlene is finally going to highschool! She skipped a grade,she's still shocked to find out that THIS is how the people at her school treat her, so how will she survive highschool while being bullied by three gorgeous guys?
1. Mailmen and their packages

Author's notes: My first Final fantasy fanfic!!!!!!! It's Final Fantasy V11: Advent Children!  Don't flame!

Note: It's most definitely AU. Note again: Not all characters in story are listed below; this is also short because I want some ideas from the reviewers! Not saying that I'll be able to use ALL of the ideas or just ONE of them though.

Tifa: Age Fifteen. Boyfriend is cloud, and her (Adopted) sister is Marlene.

Cloud: Age sixteen. Girlfriend is Tifa. He has no siblings.

Kadaj: Age fourteen turning fifteen. Siblings are Yazoo, Loz, and Sephiroth.

Loz: Age fifteen, siblings are listed above.

Yazoo: Age sixteen, siblings listed above.

Sephiroth: Age eighteen, siblings listed above.

Yuffie: Age fifteen, Best friends with Tifa and Marlene. Her boyfriend is Reno.

Reno: Age sixteen, Yuffie's boyfriend.

Marlene: Age thirteen, and her (Adopted) sibling is Tifa.

Disclaimer: I (obviously) don't own this, no DUH. ;).

Warning: Suggestive themes, swear words, mild violence and attractive characters (Nah, just joking on that last one…or am I? ;).)

Marlene's P.O.V:

That's great. Guess what happened. I have to move schools now. All because of this 'great!' educational program, I have to move to a HIGH SCHOOL. Yes, that's what I said, HIGH SCHOOL. I'm only in grade seven for god's sake! Why does it have to be ME that's gifted?! WHY!?

Ah, well. I'll_ somehow _deal with it.

Tifa's P.O.V:

Err…………I'm **so** tired…………….(Sigh) I **knew** I should've taken that extra nap. Damn homework. Oh! Looks like Marlene's up and about! It must have been surprising being told that you're going to have to switch schools. Oh well, she'll have to just deal with it. Cloud gave this to her as a late thirteenth birthday gift. I never realized how damn rich he was, until the scholarship for the high school he gave Marly (Note that's her nickname.).

**RingRiiiiiiiiiing**

Oh boy. Doorbell. Guess I'd better get u---

Wait a minute. Marly's getting the door for once. Ah, thank god. I just want to stay here napping on the couch for as long as I can. But Marly's only thirteen…there could be some creep out there waiting to kidnap her (Note that she's _slightly_ paranoid and overprotective of Marlene.). (Sigh) Fine, I'll get it.

"Wait! Marlene! I'll get the door."

"Oh, okay." I heard her reply back, good so she _didn't _reach the door yet.

I walk over to the door in the clothes I had on yesterday (Hey! She just woke up from doing homework people! She fell asleep just after she did it! Give her a break!), my hair all ruffled, and with bags under my eyes. Great, I feel bad for the person who has to see me like this (Aahaha, so true ;)).

I open the door to find only the mailman looking bored. _Too_ bored. Okay, I seriously think I'm over paranoid now. That's _another_ great thing to add to my 'How I suck' or 'What's wrong with me' list. Anyway, he handed me this package and stated bluntly "Here you go." And then walked off boredly. Hmph. How rude, I didn't even get to say thanks.

Oh well, his loss of kindness I guess.

I take the package it says 'To: Marlene Lockhart. From: Jenova's school of the arts.' (Sorry. I couldn't help but put that there XD.) Good, well…at least I know who it's from now. Now all I have to do is call Marly and show it to her. Okay then.

"Mar---'

Marlene's P.O.V:

"Ly—" I hear the end of my name being called. I turn around to find Tifa shoving a packaged box in my face.

"Wow. How nice sis." I said with obvious sarcasm dripping from my words.

"I know huh?" She replied back with even more obvious sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Hn. Fine, whatever." I said

I looked down at the package that was given (shoved/thrown) to me from my sis. Must be from the school I thought. Before I opened the package I wanted to make _sure_ it was from the school. Now, I'm not as paranoid as my sister. But that doesn't mean she didn't rub off a little on me. I read the package it says 'To: Marlene Lockhart. From: Jenova's school of the arts.'

Hm, looks interesting (She means the name of the school). I started to open the package carefully and when I opened it I saw----

Author's notes: BWAHAHAHA cliffie! Ah, you'll find out what's in it, in the next chappie! Please read and review!

Note: Please do not flame !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Uniform time

**Brief Author's note: Marlene's age has now been moved to "Grade eight", so she is turning 14, Tifa is now seventeen (turning eighteen), Cloud is seventeen, Yuffie is sixteen and Reno also seventeen (meaning that Sephiroth is nineteen).**

"What the hell?!" I yell quite quickly.

I opened the box only to reveal a very thick pamphlet with a freaky-looking woman on the cover. "Marly? Marly?! What's wrong?" my sister eagerly says as she turns around to interrogate me.

"Nothing! I was just surprised at this freaky-looking pamphlet." Tifa's face obviously shows her disbelief. "Don't believe me? Fine. Take a look." I shove the box into her hands.

"Wha-wait!" she looks down at it "What the hell?!" she says with a scowl. I snicker and she turns to me "Ok, I believe you, it's pretty darn freaky." She shakes her head at me "But it's supposed to be_ artistic,_ so I guess that's why its like that." Ha-ha, she's squinting at it, as if she's trying to find the _artistic meaning_ of the picture.

"Stop before you become blind." I say while rolling my eyes. I take the box away from her as I walk by. "I-I- I just didn't have my glasses, that's why I was doing that!" Sis says while being obviously embarrassed.

"Well, anyways- tomorrow's your first day at school, and it's a uniform school so…" Tifa trails off. "You have to get me a uniform, and go over safety precautions, I know, I know." Jeez, we've gone over 'the plan' like three times today.

"Well, if you know the plan so well, grab your jacket- 'cuz we're going to get your uniform right now." She says with a smug looking face. Ah man, I was hoping to actually listen to my new CD for bit before that.

"Fine." Stupid sister. Ok, not that stupid, just pushy.

So we get into the car, and she drives us to some store where you buy these stupid uniforms. When we enter the store, I was actually surprised to see so many people there. Of course, none of them were my age, they were around sixteen or seventeen.

I always looked older than my age, and now I'm damn proud of it. It would have been embarrassing if not.

"Ok, you know the mandatory is a skirt for girls right? I mean, we don't have any religious reasons so you'll have to." Fuck. I mean, Frock (my replacement word).

I hate skirts.

"Oooh, this looks so cute! I wish my school had uniforms…" Sis looks pretty disappointed with her choice of school. I snort (not like a pig!) with disgust.

"Time to try it on!" Tifa says as she usher's me into the girl's change rooms. "Hey! Wait a minute, do you even have my size?" Good thing I asked, because she's really forgetful sometimes.

"Of course! I not a complete idiot ya' know!" She gives me a knowing look. "Ok suuure sis, keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, shut up and get dressed.' Next thing I know I'm shoved into a dressing room. I look down at the uniform "It's not that bad looking…" I mumble.

"I heard that!" You can practically _hear_ her smile.

"Shut up Tifa!"

Ah, it's finally quiet.

I put it on and look in the mirror, and surprisingly, I don't want to vomit.


End file.
